Everybody Loves Somebody
by OutrageouS
Summary: Kyle and Stan... Lovers? Stan sure seems to think that, but Kyle isn't so sure. After he breaks up with his former girlfriend, Rebecca, he begins to have strange thoughts. Will everything work out or are things going to turn out worse than Kyle thought?
1. Chapter 1: And It Starts

**Everybody Loves Somebody  
  
Chapter One: And It Starts...  
  
By: Outrageous**  
  
[_A/N: Woo! This is my first 'slash' so sorry if it sucks ass. Yep. Kyle/Stan and also Kyle/Rebecca... Okay. I don't own any of the characters... at all. If you've read the stories with Meredith and people in them then forget about them for this story. Okay, read!_]  
  
It was eight o'clock in the morning again and Kyle Broflovski had to wake up for school. He opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm and leaned over to turn it off. With his eyes struggling to stay open he laid back in his bed with his hands behind his head. The red-haired boy stared at his ceiling with memories hidden in his eyes.  
  
Stanley Marsh... The name was too perfect for Kyle's mind to comprehend. The memories sparkling in his eyes were all returning to him as he continued to stare at his ceiling...  
  
"Shhh..." Stan Marsh put his index finger on Kyle's lips to shut Kyle up. The finger ran down Kyle's lips slowly and lightly. The tingle sent a chill up Kyle's spine. "Kyle, listen to me. Everything will be okay. Just tell Rebecca you think you guys should just be friends. I said the same thing to Wendy and everything turned out fine."  
  
Kyle looked at the ground trying to avoid Stan's terribly beautiful eyes. "I know, Stan. I know what I have to say. It's just that I think I still have feelings for her."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am serious. I love you, Stan, but Rebecca is still in my life. I guess I'll go tell her now, though. I really want to be with you, Stan. I do." They both smiled and Stan gave Kyle a small peck. Kyle returned it and walked off to find Rebecca Cutswald sitting on the playground bench. She looked up at Kyle who was approaching her.  
  
"H-hi, Kyle." Her hands twitched together and she looked in all different directions.  
  
"Hey, thanks for showing up."  
  
"N-no problem."  
  
Kyle sighed and sat down next to her. "Before we talk can you kiss me? Please?"  
  
"S-sure. Why the heck not?" Rebecca leaned toward Kyle's lips, eyes closed. Kyle returned the gesture and they began to kiss. Kyle pulled away and tried to regain his focus. Rebecca's kisses always left him dazed.  
  
"So, K-Kyle, what are you here to talk to me ab-bout?" Rebecca asked. Kyle sighed, finally being able to focus.  
  
"Rebecca..." He paused. "I think I just want to be friends with you." He felt the heart of Rebecca breaking right in two. He instantly felt terrible.  
  
"O-oh, okay." Rebecca got up off of the bench and walked to her house. Kyle watched her until she disappeared. Kyle could feel the salty tears burning his eyes as she turned the corner.  
  
"What have I done?" he asked himself, choking back tears. He got up off of the bench letting a single tear drip down his face to his lips. He tasted the saltiness remembering how Stan had touched his lips earlier. A sudden burst of guilt swept over him. It was too much for him to handle. He ran home and found his way up to his room landing on his bed as soon as he got to it.  
  
He whispered a prayer into his pillow as his tears soaked it. "God, please help me make the right decision. Please help me. I'm begging you, God. I need you now. Amen." He continued to sob and eventually cried himself to sleep.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
"You broke up with Rebecca?!" Eric Cartman shrieked one day at lunch. "What are you gay or something?!" Kyle winced at the remark. Kyle looked up at the kid everyone liked to call 'Cartman.'  
  
"It was for my own sake and hers," Kyle replied. "If you ever fall in love, fat ass, you'll understand." Cartman was shocked at Kyle's response.  
  
"You're gay?" Kenny McCormick asked. His orange coat covered his whole head muffling his speech, but the boys could still understand him. Kyle and Stan hadn't told their two other best friends about their relationship. They just weren't ready to. Knowing Cartman and Kenny they wouldn't be happy with the two lovers.  
  
"No, dude, I'm not gay. Why would I be gay?" Kyle responded.  
  
"Yeah, Kenny, don't accuse Kyle of anything like that." Stan's comment made Kyle smile.  
  
"Oh, then you're bi!" retorted Cartman.  
  
"Just stop, Cartman, seriously! We're not getting anywhere with this conversation." Kyle pounded his right fist onto the table.  
  
"Whoa, okay, man. Don't get so defensive," Kenny said. Then he mumbled, "I never knew guys could get so fucking defensive when someone calls them gay. I mean, I wouldn't. I want it anywhere, anytime, from anyone..."  
  
"What was that, Kenny?" Cartman asked.  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Oh, okay. I thought I heard something about wanting it anywhere, anytime, from anyone, but I guess I was wrong." Kenny swarmed with embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah, you heard way wrong." Kenny rolled his eyes and looked back at Kyle and Stan. The two were eyeing each other suspiciously. Kenny was getting a very interesting impression.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Rebecca didn't come to school the next day. Kyle got instantly worried and wondered if it had anything to do with him and his actions. Kenny kept looking at Kyle with worried eyes and Kyle was very uncomfortable with that. After school Kyle found Rebecca sitting on the same bench, but this time she was sitting where Kyle was sitting yesterday. She was looking at ground and didn't notice Kyle coming up to her.  
  
"Hi, Rebecca," Kyle said. She looked up.  
  
"Oh, hi, Kyle..." Her voice was shaky as always. "Why are you talking to me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyle was hurt. "I told you I wanted to be friends with you."  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember that, but usually when a male and a female break their relationship they become enemies. I assumed that was going to happen, Kyle, so I didn't come to school. If I did come to school I would have forced myself to come in contact with you and then you would hate me." Kyle was astonished.  
  
"No fucking way! I would never do that! Rebecca, you knew I loved you and I still do!" Kyle stopped. He knew he shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Then... then why did you break up with me?" Rebecca asked, worriedly.  
  
"It's complicated," Kyle mumbled as he looked at swing-set with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I would like to know."  
  
"I'm sure you would, but I'm not up to telling anyone." Kyle continued to look at the swing-set and Rebecca sighed.  
  
"That's it, then. I guess I won't be seeing you for a very long time."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Kyle looked back at Rebecca and noticed the anger behind her words.  
  
"It means we won't be in contact. I can't let anything happen to us."  
  
"Then why don't we remain friends?" The boy was so confused. He had no idea what she was trying to say.  
  
"We are friends, Kyle. We will be friends until the day we both die, but for now I suggest we remain out of contact with each other." Rebecca got up and left. Kyle was too confused to respond.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
"Good job, Kyle! That was excellent, m'kay." Mr. Mackey was directing the school play, 'Moulin Rouge.' Kyle had the part of Christian and, unfortunately, Bebe Stevens had the part of Satine. Stan played the part of The Duke, Cartman played the part of Zidler, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, and Tweek played the parts of the Bohemians. Rebecca, Wendy, and two other girls were playing the four whores, and many other students were the performers and extras. The play was coming along quite well and Kyle had all his lines memorized. He loved his part, but he didn't like the fact that he had to kiss Bebe at almost every practice.  
  
"M'kay, now let's skip to Christian's song. Um, it's called, 'Your Song', m'kay? Ready? Action."  
  
Kyle got nervous. This was his favorite song, but it was the most uncomfortable part. He began with his line before the song.  
  
"...But it's the best I can do!"  
  
Bebe was rolling on the floor in the blanket. "Oh, naughty! Don't stop! Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
  
**"My gift is my song..."** Bebe looked up hearing Kyle's song. **"...And this one's for you."** The song continued until Kyle was done, Bebe found out that Kyle wasn't the duke, and the duke knocks on the door. Play practice ended and Kyle walked home with Stan.  
  
"You can sing really well, Kyle," Stan complimented Kyle.  
  
"Hm, thanks, dude. I don't think it's that great, but everyone else thinks it is."  
  
"Because it is." The two smiled.  
  
"I hate the fact that Bebe has the part of Satine though." Kyle sighed. "It's awkward."  
  
"I hate the fact that I have to practically rape her in the one scene." The two boys locked eyes and laughed. "This is such a weird play for our school."  
  
"Damn straight," Kyle replied. "Well, there's my house. I'll talk to you later, Stan." Stan waved goodbye to Kyle and the red haired boy climbed the stairs to his room.  
  
That night, Kyle got into bed and thought of many things. It was usually the nighttime when Kyle's mind would wander. Sometimes he couldn't sleep because of it. He turned out his light thinking of Rebecca and Stan. Why did Rebecca confuse him so much? Why was Stan so seductive? How did Kyle even decide to like Stan the way he did? It was all adding up.  
  
**Wow... Okay that's chapter one. Chapter two will come whenever I have the urge to write it because I'm also writing 'No Apparent Title.' I hope you like it so far and I would be very glad if you would review. If you find you don't like this, please tell me how I can improve! Okay thanks. Yep.**

**Love—Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2: And It Continues

**Everybody Loves Somebody  
  
Chapter Two: And It Continues...  
  
By: OutrageouS  
**  
[_A/N: Aw, I'm so happy with all the reviews I got. That really encouraged me to write the next chapter. I've figured out what I want to do in the next couple of chapters and like it or not, it's not going to be very good..._]  
  
Finally, after about an hour of thinking, Kyle's mind drifted into a deep sleep. The deep sleep contained a dream, but some would call it a nightmare.  
  
It began with Rebecca. She was sitting on the bench in her backyard. It was sort of like a flashback to when Rebecca and Kyle first kissed, but Kyle wasn't there. He heard the words that were said on that day and she was talking to him, but he wasn't there. He didn't hear his words, only her answers to his questions and only her statements. When the time came for them to kiss, Rebecca melted into the ground. Every crack let the liquids seep through. It was then that Kyle started cry outside of his dream and he tried his best to open his eyes, but the dream continued.  
  
Stan appeared, next. This time it was the scene from only a couple of days ago. Stan was talking to Kyle, pressing his finger on the Jewish boy's lips, but Stan's finger was touching the air because Kyle wasn't there. When the part came that Stan was to kiss Kyle, the black haired boy melted just like Rebecca. The cracks in the ground once again let the liquids seep through. Kyle, still crying outside of his dream, struggled to awake, but the dream continued.  
  
This time Kyle appeared. He was lying on nothing. The background was completely black and the only color was on Kyle. He suddenly began to fall and closed his eyes. An image of Stan and Rebecca appeared in the blackness behind the boy and the two faces were distorted and blurry. The falling stopped, the faces disappeared, and Kyle opened his eyes to find the black ceiling above him. He was dripping with sweat and he looked over at the clock to find that it was four o'clock in the morning. He had four more hours until it was time for school.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Kyle had no idea what the dream meant and he was completely out of it the next day at school. Those last four hours of sleep had been nothing but staring at the ceiling of his room.  
  
"Kyle, what's wrong?" Stan asked in a worried tone. Cartman and Kenny looked at Kyle for an answer, too.  
  
"I had a..." the red haired boy stopped. Should he really tell his friends the disturbing dream?  
  
"You had a what?" Kenny asked. "Your first erection?"  
  
"What's an erection?" Cartman asked.  
  
"You don't need to know because you'll never get one," Kenny joked. The perverted boy laughed to himself. Cartman was confused and went back to looking at Kyle.  
  
"You know what?" Kyle began. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Stan was still worried, but he left Kyle alone.  
  
Kyle sighed. What was he going to do? The dream had to have some meaning although he would soon find out what was to happen.  
  
In class, Kyle noticed that Rebecca wasn't at school again. A feeling of fear swept over him and he wondered if this day would have anything to do with his dream. The whole rest of the day consisted of fear and worry for Kyle. He decided to visit Rebecca after school.  
  
The Jewish boy walked to Rebecca's and knocked on the door. No one seemed to be home so he went through the back where the hidden key was to their back door. He opened it and called for Rebecca.  
  
"She must be upstairs reading or something," he assured himself. Nothing bad could have happened, could it? He climbed the stairs to her room to find out that the girl's door was locked. Fear was once again swept over him. He thought he heard crying on the other side of the door and the feeling of fear grew.  
  
"Rebecca? Are you in there?" Kyle heard someone scream and he jumped back a little bit. What the hell was going on? Then the screaming stopped abruptly and all was silent.  
  
"REBECCA?!" Kyle ran up to the door, jumping and trying to knock it down. He pounded his fists on the wood and tears filled his eyes. He then saw a hairpin on the floor which he used to unlock the door. The boy heard the door unlock and stopped before he opened the door. There was one possibility that could have happened behind that door...  
  
Kyle opened the door.  
  
He said nothing at what he saw.  
  
The knife stuck out of left side of her body with her hands wrapped around the end. As he stepped closer, he saw the knife had been placed in many other spots. Her eyes held sadness as they stared straight at the ceiling. Her mouth was twisted in pain, but still looked peaceful. Tears dropped from Kyle's eyes, but he did not make a sound. A note was taped to her window in her handwriting. Kyle winced at the sight and went to read it. It read:  
  
**March 16th**

**This is it. I swore to myself that if anything else went wrong that I would end everything. Some people may think it was selfish and stupid idea, but you have no idea. Believe me. I committed this act today because I knew my parents were out with my brother. I thought now would be a better time than when they were home. I love you, Mama, Papa, and Mark. I will miss you as much as you will miss me. Let my death pass over you and know that I am in a better place now. You should know that I believed in a heaven and in a God that would take me when I died.**

**Kyle, you are not the reason for this although you partly are. I love you. I really do, but remember when I said we would remain friends until the day we both die? Today is the day when I die. This day ends our friendship and our relationship as lovers. Don't be angry with yourself and don't go and do what I have done. If you are to feel guilty, I understand, but don't follow in my act. Also, I know you love Stan. Don't be ashamed to tell anyone that. If you are to lose friends, then they aren't friends at all.**

**My friends, none of you are the cause of this. Like I told Kyle, don't feel angry or sympathetic for me. I chose this on my own from everything that has built up in earlier years.**

**I advise my closest friends and family to read the journals I have laid out on my desk. They will explain everything. Don't be frightened by their words and please keep them.**

**My last words are that I love you all and I will certainly miss you. I'll tell God you said hello. =) **

**Love, Rebecca Cutswald**  
  
It was then that Kyle broke down. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor and bury his face in his knees.  
  
About an hour later, Rebecca's parents arrived at home and Kyle heard them coming up the stairs.  
  
"Rebecca, we're home!" Her father's voice was cheery and raspy as always. As soon as they came in the room, Rebecca's mother screamed and her father had the same reaction as Kyle. "K-Kyle..." Mr. Cutswald stuttered.  
  
"Mr. Cutswald," Kyle said between sniffs. "I suggest you... read this note and... I'm very sorry." The boy walked out and walked home. His throat held a bubble that he would not release until he got home. Right when he was about to walk on the sidewalk that went up to his front door, he realized something. This was part of this dream. Was Stan going to melt away from Kyle next?  
  
**Okay, I'm going to write about two more chapters, I do believe. Uh, hope you enjoyed the depressingness of this one... Heh. Review, please. Love—Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3: And It Lingers

**Everybody Loves Somebody  
  
Chapter Three: And It Lingers...  
  
By: OutrageouS  
**  
[_A/N: Oh my gosh, guys... Thank you so much for your amazing reviews. I'm really glad I didn't get any flames... yet. Heh. So, here's the third chapter._]  
  
Kyle made it up to his room and didn't make it to his bed. The bubble in his throat couldn't be held back anymore so it let itself go. He fell to his floor wetting the floor beneath his face with his tears. He opened his eyes and they met a black sharpie marker. Random words started popping into his head and he scratched them into the wall near his bed...  
  
_**The sky fades to grey and my eyes provide the rain.  
  
These are my fading grey skies and I don't think they'll ever be blue again.  
**_  
His handwriting was shaky and almost illegible. He couldn't contain his guilt, his sadness, or his anger and crawled under his sheets to find himself dreaming again. This time the dream was even worse...  
  
There were no people in this dream, only words. The sounds were of Rebecca's screams and Stan's breathing. Kyle had no idea how he identified Stan's breath, but he continued processing the dream to see what would happen although he didn't like it at all so far.  
  
Love.  
  
Scream.  
  
Death.  
  
Die.  
  
Kill.  
  
Kiss.  
  
Affection.  
  
Silence.  
  
The words kept popping into his mind and showing themselves in his dream. The whole dream consisted of that until it switched scenes to Stan. There was no background. It was only black and Stan was standing in the middle of it all. It seemed peaceful with Stan's slight smile and that made Kyle feel a lot better. Outside of the dream Kyle was just about to smile when all of a sudden he heard a scream within his nightmare. Kyle twitched, but did not wake up and he watched Stan's body bust into a million pieces. The background turned from black to red and Stan's pieces were scattered everywhere.  
  
Each piece screamed and yelled for Kyle. "Kyle, help!" Kyle's eyes wouldn't open, but they finally did when the Grim Reaper flashed an image of itself. The boy again woke with sweat dripping from his small body. He couldn't let Stan die, but was that really Stan's fate? Was he going to die or was something else going to happen to him?  
  
:::::::::::  
  
"You were there?" Cartman asked Kyle the next day.  
  
"Y-yeah, I was there," Kyle replied, "I-I could've saved her, too... I just didn't realize what was going on." Kyle's voice began to get shaky and he swallowed the bubble in his throat. Stan gestured Kyle with his to follow him. They sat down at another table alone.  
  
"Why did she kill herself?" Stan asked as soon as they sat down.  
  
"I-I was partly the reason. She said in the note that it was from what had built up in past years." Kyle couldn't swallow the bubble anymore. He began to sob and as he stared at the table he confided in Stan. "Stan... I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't know that I would be the one to finally make her snap. She... She told me that I shouldn't be ashamed of loving you... and that we should tell Cartman and Kenny about us."  
  
"What?!" Stan gasped. "Are you kidding?! She must be crazy. We'll get ridiculed for the rest of our lives!"  
  
"Then..." Kyle regained confidence although tears still fell from his eyes and looked up at Stan with a stern look. "Then we don't have very good friends. I love you, Stan, but I can't go on the rest of my life hiding that."  
  
"Kyle, you're insane."  
  
"I'm not insane. Haven't you ever heard the term, 'You shouldn't care what others think'? That's what I'm going by here. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but I know one day I'll crack." Kyle still had the stern look on his face and the tears had stopped dropping. Stan was speechless and Kyle continued. "I saw the look on her face after she stabbed herself. That image will stay with my for the rest of my life as will the scream that she made while committing her act. After I read the note, I wanted to do anything she told me to do. Like I said before, I love you, Stan, but I have to admit... I loved her more than anything." Stan winced and began to yell.  
  
"You've gone insane, Kyle Broflovski! Go to hell! I don't need you and your fucking lies!" Everyone around them stared as Stan continued to yell. "You're a fucking lunatic! GO BURN IN HELL, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Stan's eyes began to water and he slammed his fists onto the table.  
  
"What the fuck did I do?! All I said was I loved her more than anything!"  
  
Stan's voice became calm, but it was a shaky, eerie, evil tone. He lowered it so no one could hear and tears still formed in his eyes. "You can't love her more than you love me. You're a fucking idiot and I hope you die a slow and painful death." [A/N: Goddamn, this kid has jealousy issues that he needs to work out.]  
  
That statement set Kyle off. "YOU KNOW WHAT, STAN? You're the fucking lunatic here. You're so fucking jealous. You're telling me to go die and burn and shit. Well, guess what? I bet the devil has a special place for you in hell, you fucking psycho! You're the one that told me to break up with Rebecca! You're the one who made me do it! And now thanks to your smart-ass idea, she's dead, you fucking asshole! It's all your fucking fault!" Stan's eyes widened and no more tears came from his eyes. Kyle realized what he said and knew he couldn't take it back. "St-Stan... I..."  
  
"No, Kyle, stop. I understand. You never loved me. I'll go get on with my life now." Stan got up and left silently. Everyone around them was silent as well and Kyle felt as small as a pebble.  
  
What have I done? He thought. Is this what's supposed to happen?  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Kyle retreated to his house after school to find his parents waiting for him in the living room.  
  
"Kyle Broflovski," Sheila Broflovski began, "What happened at school today?"  
  
"Aw, mom, I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"I think you will, Kyle," Gerald Broflovski said sternly.  
  
"Stan and I had a fight." Kyle didn't make eye contact with his parents.  
  
"About what?" Sheila asked.  
  
"Just... stuff."  
  
"Was it about Rebecca?" Gerald asked.  
  
"A little." Kyle really didn't feel like talking about this.  
  
"We're sorry about Rebecca, Kyle," Sheila said, "but we're more worried about how you've been doing since she died."  
  
"I'll be fine, mom." Kyle walked to the stairs and up them. Once he got to the door of his room he could hear his parents talking.  
  
"But he never fights with Stan, Gerald."  
  
"Maybe he's just stressed. I think we should leave him alone. He's a growing boy, Sheila. He may need to be left alone sometimes."  
  
"Well, all right. I guess we'll see what happens then. I'm still very worried, though. That poor girl, Gerald, that poor girl..." Kyle stepped inside of his room and sat on his bed. What would happen tomorrow?  
  
:::::::::::  
  
The next day Stan wasn't at school. Kyle threw up as soon as he found out Stan wasn't coming to school that day. He was sent home by the nurse and when he got home he called Stan's house right away.  
  
"Hello?" Sharon Marsh answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Marsh, is Stan there?"  
  
"Yes, Kyle. One second." Sharon called for Stan and he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Stan."  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Why weren't you at school today?"  
  
"I was sick. Uh, I gotta go." Stan hung up and Kyle felt terrible.  
  
For the next couple of days Stan didn't talk to Kyle at all and if Kyle tried to talk to him, Stan wouldn't acknowledge him at all. Stan didn't sit with Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny at lunch anymore either.  
  
"What did you do to Stan, Kyle?" Cartman asked.  
  
"Nothing, fatass."  
  
"Well, you certainly did something because Stan isn't hanging out with us anymore and that's not cool. That's just not cool."  
  
"Shut up, ass-master. Why don't you go talk to him?" Kyle stared at his food.  
  
"I think I will. Come on, Kenny, let's go talk to Stan and leave young Kyle all on his lonesome."  
  
"Okay," Kenny said and followed Cartman to talk to Stan. The two boys didn't come back to sit with Kyle that day or the rest of the week.  
  
Kyle felt so alone and finally realized what both of his dreams meant. He lost two very good friends (and two others if you count Cartman and Kenny going to sit with Stan) in a short amount of time and his dreams were only warning him of that.  
  
...How was I supposed to know? Kyle thought. How was I supposed to know that I was going to lose two amazing friends? How come I lost them...?  
  
It made no sense.  
  
His life was going down the fucking drain.  
  
**Well then. I hope this chapter makes you want to read the next one. I know exactly what's going to happen... you might know what will happen, but maybe you don't. Or maybe I don't? Maybe my ideas will change when I start writing the next chapter. Well, anyway, the next chapter won't come for another couple days because I'm leaving for Georgia tomorrow [June 29th] and we're stopping in Virginia for a couple of days and I won't have a computer. So yeah. It will only be like five or six days before the last chapter. Okay, my dad's making me get off the computer. Love—Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4: And It Concludes

**Everybody Loves Somebody  
  
Chapter Four: And It Concludes...  
  
By: Outrageous  
**  
[_A/N: Thank you again for all of your reviews... One thing though.  
  
Pissed Off Pete- If you are to read this, let me clear up a few things... Surprisingly, Stan is my favorite character on South Park. If you read my profile where it says 'love life' you'll see how much I love Stan... Hah. Now, anyway, Stan and Kyle are best friends in the show, so it just occurred to me that they should be the 'couple' in my story. I have nothing against Stan or Kyle at all. I love every character in South Park except for Wendy, Bebe, and Kelly. They're all whores who should die a slow and painful death, but anyway. I hope everything is cleared up now. smiles  
  
And to continue with the story..._]  
  
"Ike," the Jewish boy sat down next to his little Canadian brother and began to talk to him. "Thanks for being my brother. If mom and dad hadn't adopted you, I'd probably be even more depressed than I am now. You know Stan, Ike?"  
  
"Stan!" the little trashcan look-alike yelped.  
  
"He's not my friend anymore, apparently."  
  
"Stan." Ike played with his blocks.  
  
"Yeah Stan, Ike... He won't be coming over anymore and you know Rebecca?"  
  
"Becca..."  
  
"Yeah, she died."  
  
"Becca die?"  
  
"Yeah, Ike, Rebecca died." Kyle began to tear up and sniffed a couple times before he continued.  
  
"And you know Cartman and Kenny?"  
  
"Fatass!"  
  
"Yeah, the fatass... him and Kenny betrayed me too. It seems now that I have no friends and you're the only one who will listen." Kyle's voice cracked. "Now before I go upstairs and scratch more words into my walls, I want to say that I love you, Ike. You're the best brother anyone could have. I swear I wouldn't be here without you. You're my support, Ike."  
  
"Brother." Kyle retreated upstairs and stared as his walls. He decided not to write anything else on them. He got lost in the color of them while he thought about Stan. How did Kyle ever grow to love Stan the way he did? Of course he still loved him. He was the only one worth loving in this world. This damn cruel world.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
At the bus stop Kyle stood the farthest away from everyone. He felt completely invisible because no one even acknowledged him. For a second he actually thought he was invisible. On the bus no one talked to him and he got a seat of his very own. It was at this point that the Jewish boy knew he really was invisible... at least to the people on his bus.  
  
At school he didn't talk unless he was spoken to and he was only talked to by adults for the morning. At lunch time Kyle was surprised by Pip and Butters who came over to talk to him.  
  
"Why, hello, Kyle," Pip greeted Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, hi, Kyle," Butters said.  
  
"What do you want?" Kyle asked, looking at his food.  
  
"Well, you looked lonely," Butters explained. "And-and being the good kids that we are we decided to come and visit you."  
  
"I'm fine," Kyle stated.  
  
"Well, you sure don't look it," Pip said in a concerned tone. "What was all that fighting about yesterday with Stan?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Pip, seriously."  
  
"Kyle," Butters began in a shaky voice, "Kyle, we talked with Mr. Mackey about you. He said you should come and, um, see him during lunch."  
  
"Aw, dammit, Butters! Jeez, thanks to you I have to miss lunch. You're such a frickin' Melvin! You too, Pip!" Kyle got down from his seat and marched to Mr. Mackey's office. He never told the two Melvins how much he appreciated them telling the counselor about him. He knew he needed help because of everything that had happened.  
  
Kyle knocked on the door.  
  
"Is that you Kyle?" Mr. Mackey's low, slurry tone ran through Kyle's mind.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mackey, it's me."  
  
"Okay, Kyle, come on in, m'kay?" Kyle entered the office and sat down in a chair in front of Mr. Mackey's desk. "Now, what's been going on, Kyle? Pip and Butters told me you had a fight with Stan? M'kay?"  
  
"Yeah, a huge fight. We were yellin' and cursin'... it wasn't my fault. He was the one that told me to break up with Rebecca-"  
  
"Rebecca Cutswald?" Mr. Mackey asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think you're the reason she killed herself?"  
  
"Partly. It even said in her letter that I was partly the reason."  
  
"Now, let me tell you, Kyle, that you were only about one hundredth of the causes of her suicide, m'kay?"  
  
"You read her journals?"  
  
"Yes, I did. They were frightening and I think you should be one of the few to read them, m'kay?" Kyle didn't say anything as Mr. Mackey went to get the journals.  
  
"Mr. Mackey, why do you have the journals?"  
  
"Her parents gave them to me to let you read." Kyle was taken aback as three journals were handed to him. He opened the page to the first one and began to read. He spent the rest of the day in Mr. Mackey's office reading and crying and realizing that he really was only one hundredth of the causes.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Kyle arrived home that day and sat on his couch eating popcorn and watching Terrance and Philip.  
  
"Let's look for treasah, Philip!"  
  
"Good idea, Terrance, let's look for treasah." None of the two Canadian's crude comments made Kyle laugh nor did they lift his spirits. He retreated up to his room and fell asleep. He dreamed that Rebecca was alive and they were happy. He also dreamed of getting married to Rebecca when they were older and Stan was the best man for the wedding. Another part of the dream echoed a voice that sounded like Rebecca saying, "Everybody loves somebody..." He then pictured him and Rebecca next to each other and then him and Stan. Should he only stay friends with Stan or just never talk to him again? He woke up at two in the morning crying his eyes out. Why couldn't everything be happy? Why couldn't everything be okay?  
  
The next day at school Kyle made no progress in talking to Stan, but thought about him a lot.  
  
Stanley Marsh... the name was too perfect for Kyle's mind to comprehend. Rebecca was gone now... The Jewish boy was so confused about everything and when he arrived home he went upstairs and slept.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Kyle looked over at his clock realizing that ten minutes had passed as he had been thinking of what had happened the passed few days. [A/N: Remember at the beginning of the story when Kyle started out by waking up at eight for school? Well this continues from there.] Stan, Kenny, and Cartman had betrayed him and were no longer his friends. Rebecca died and now his only 'friend' was Ike who just happened to be his baby brother.  
  
Kyle got out of bed and as soon as his feet hit the floor he was hit with a sudden burst of confidence. He could get through today even if it was without Stan, Cartman, and Kenny. The red haired boy smiled and got his clothes on for the day. He buttoned up his coat and put his hat over his poofy red hair. He ran down to the kitchen, ate some cereal, kissed his parents goodbye, patted Ike on the head, and strutted to the bus stop.  
  
Today was a new beginning for Kyle Broflovski.  
  
**And that's it! That was a pretty short chapter, but at least it ended on a good note. I don't think I'll write a sequel because I want to start on my other story. On another note, I hope you liked this story and review if you will! Love—Hannah**


End file.
